


Once under the great blue...

by IrishMoniv



Category: Hololive, Hololive En, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Amelia uses time travel, F/F, Fluff, Gura Is a princess, tags are hard help, they dance a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29214597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrishMoniv/pseuds/IrishMoniv
Summary: The Atlantian princess attends a royal ball, there she meets an oddly familiar girl...
Relationships: Gawr Gura/Watson Amelia (hololive)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 78





	Once under the great blue...

The calm waters, the calming blue. The calming mixture of natural, and artificial lighting. The slow, almost methodical nature of the fish who swam outside of the city. These were all things, Gura, Princess of Atlantis and heir to the throne, found most enjoyable about the city she was destined to rule.

She was always captivated by the distant waves overhead, waves she always wished, but never had the chance, to see. What Is the world outside of Atlantis like? The princess would ask herself constantly. She used to ask her aids, but their answers would never satisfy her Imagination.

Being one of royalty, Gura often found herself at royal balls. She detested them. She had nothing but hate for every single one she went to, until... 

Gura leaned against a wall she’d become all too familiar with. It had become her favorite spot to stay as far from the ball’s events as possible. As she stared at the ocean above, the glass roof proving to be one of the few blessings of the royal balls, she fiddled Idily with her masquerade mask.

Gura rarely dressed as well as she could for events like these. This time, however, she felt the urge to dress well. She wore a blue and white dress, with many frills. To accent her dress, she had long white gloves and a red ribbon on her chest. Lastly, she wore her light blue circlet. 

The princess tapped her elbow idly, as she watched the movements of the ball from her quaint little corner. Hmm. I swear, I’ve seen shrimp dance better. Gura kept the comment to herself. Her attention so focused on critiquing her fellow nobles, she jumped slightly as a voice rang out from next to her. Its owner seemingly appearing from nowhere.

“You’re dressed quite well, Gu- miss!” The person cut herself off, not that Gura noticed. She was too captivated by the girl’s beauty.

The girl’s hair captivated Gura the most, Its blonde color shining brighter than anything she’d ever seen. Maybe even the sun that she’d heard cast light Into the sea. The girl’s outfit wasn’t to be outdone either, she wore a dress with a short-frilly skirt. It’s soft white and yellow colors blending well with the girl’s white masquerade mask. 

“Y- You look great yourself! Miss…” Gura stumbled over her words, finding herself Increasingly blushing as the girl shifted her head to the side. A mischievous grin on her face.

“Now now, this party Is supposed to keep our Identities a secret. Well, In theory at least…” The girl looked at the mass of nobles as her voice trailed off.

“Uh, how about we just call each other by our first names Initial!” Gura stammered out, catching the girl by surprise. A smile that made Gura’s heart flutter let her know what the girl thought of this Idea.

“Well then, I guess you can call me, A then.” A put her hand out, her smile growing steadily wider as she watched the Atlantian princess.

Gura smiled, her face flushed. Taking A’s hand, she stared Into their calming blue eyes. “You can call me G, then. A pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

A narrowed her gaze. Pulling Gura close, she grabbed the Atlantians other hand. “Question, then, G. Would you have this dance with me?”

Gura’s face burst Into a shade of red she never thought possible, gathering what little composure she could, she nodded to A.

The pair swayed gently, each of them taking It In as best they could. The calm blue of the ocean was soon replaced by a fluorescent glow beneath the pair’s feet. Neither girl cared, keeping their eyes locked on their partner. Gura swore A’s hair glowed as she tightened her grip on the girl’s hands.

“Do you believe In destiny, G?” A asked In a low coo as they continued their slow dance. Gura thought It over for a moment.

“I don’t see why not, why do you ask A?” Gura tilted her head to the side, Staring Into the girls entrapping blue eyes.

“Just wanted to know.” A paused for a moment, as If considering something to herself for a brief moment. “Do you have any Interest In the world above the ocean?”

“...” Gura was silent, her many wishes and queries jumping out like fish from a river. “I do.” She eventually muttered. A smiled, a smile that Indicated she knew what was going to happen at some point In the future.

A pulled her Into a hug. The strength of It surprising Gura. returning the embrace, Gura felt her eyes tearing up, though she didn’t know why.

“Gura. When you get to the surface for the very first time, find a girl named Amelia H. Watson.” As A spoke, Gura heard a faint clicking behind her back.

“How did you know my-” Gura was cut off, as A brought a finger to the Atlantians lips. 

“Thanks for the dance, It was… wonderful.” A stepped back, the smile that never left her face became even warmer than before. Pulling out a pocket watch, she held her hand over the switch.

“Gura, I love you.” A flash of light consumed the girl, leaving Gura speechless. I love you too. The Atlantian princess thought to herself, the words full of a meaning Gura wouldn’t know for some time.

**Author's Note:**

> Super short plot bunny I got. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
